HUNTER
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Sasuke dibajak! Sakura jadi penyelamatnya ... nyok, kita baca...


UCHIHA TOWER – 19:00

"OK, ini rencana kita" ucap seorang pria paruh baya dengan senyum misterius. "Koordinat 2-4" ucapnya pada bawahannya yang berpakaian serba hitam yang langsung bergerak sesuai perintah.

"Baiklah, aku jadi apa di sini?" tanya Ino dengan pose menggoda sembari melingkarkan lengannya pada pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau di sini saja, Lyra" sahut pria itu. "Kau jadi umpan, Virgo" suruh pria itu pada Sakura.

"Baik, tuan~" desah Sakura menggoda. Lalu beranjak pergi menuju gedung Uchiha Corporation dengan senyum yang juga misterius. "Sepertinya kau salah jika menyuruhku sebagai umpan, _oldman_" gumam Sakura.

GEDUNG UTAMA UCHIHA CORPORATION – 19:30

"Maaf, nona. Anda tidak boleh masuk jika tidak memiliki ID Card" ucap seorang wanita dengan ramah.

"Kau sepertinya meremehkan ku, eh?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Maaf, tapi saya hanya menjalankan tugas saya" ucap wanita itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha-san. Apakah dia ada?" tanya Sakura.

"Uchiha-sama sedang tidak ada di tempat, sedang ada rapat di ruang rapat" jelas wanita itu.

"Ya, Tuhan! aku lupa akan rapat itu, aku harus buru-buru" ucap Sakura seolah ia adalah salah seorang peserta rapat.

"Jadi anda peserta rapat?" tanya wanta itu.

Sakura memicingkan matanya lalu menatap jam tangannya, "kuso! Kau merepotkan" ucap Sakura lalu menekan salah satu tombol di sisi jamnya membuat wanita itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura masuk dengan santainya ke dalam gedung Uchiha Corp tersebut, dan tujuan utamanya adalah ruangan paling atas, tempat di mana Direktur utama menuangkan segala pikirannya khusus pada pekerjaannya.

"Kuso, gaun panjang ini sungguh membuatku gerah" gumam Sakura sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi sang direktur yang saat ini sedang rapat di ruangan lainnya. Sakura seolah tak perduli pada apa yang ada di sekitarnya, padahal ia memperhatikan dan mempersiapkan rencana.

_Baiklah, tempat ini berukuran kurang lebih 8x8 meter. Aku yakin CCTv yang ada di sudut tempat ini sudah direkayasa agar tak terlihat terjadi sesuatu, jadi masalah CCTv beres._

Sakura memutar kursi itu menatap kota Tokyo malam itu, belakangnya bukanlah dinding tembok, melainkan dinding kaca.

_Aku yakin saat ini the oldman itu tengah mengamati dari Uchiha Tower yang memang tempat yang strategis untuk mengamati ruangan ini. Kalau begitu aku akan mencari titik buta Tower itu._

Kembali Sakura memutar kursi dan otaknya. Lalu ia tersenyum penuh misteri. Ia berjalan melihat-lihat ruangan tersebut.

_OK, para perusuh itu akan masuk dari atap. Tapi dari sisi mana? Ah! Koordinat 2-4, mungkin dari pojok sana. Atai pojok sana dan sana atau sana? Ok, anggap saja dari sisi-sisi itu. Kalau begitu aku akan sembunyikan benda ini di setiap pilar tengah. Beruntung pilar ini memiliki sela kecil, yang kalau diperhatikan juga merupakan titik buta Tower itu._

Sakura lalu kembali duduk di kursi sang direktur yang empuk itu sambil memutarnya, mengawasi, memperhatikan, dan memikirkan rencana dengan cepat.

'_Kreeekkkk ...'_

"Mari –" langkah seseorang terhenti di depan pintu melihat keberadaan seseorang dengan gaun panjang yang indah.

"Konbanwa, Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura dengan senyum.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?" ucap seorang pria tua. "Ah ... apakah dia kekasih anda? Manis sekali. Kalau begitu kita bicarakan masalah ini lain kali, sepertinya kau punya hal yang lebih penting" ucap pria tua itu dan permisi untuk pamit.

"Untuk apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menutup pintu besar itu. "Panggil aku Virgo" bisik Sakura. Lalu ia menarik tangan Sasuke hingga ke meja. Dengan cekatan gadis berambut merah muda yang menawan itu mendorong Sasuke hingga terebah di atas meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sssttt! Kau sedang diamati. Ikuti sesuai apa yang aku katakan," sahut Sakura. "Ambil alih hal semacam ini" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Lalu ia mengganti posisi Sakura yang ada di meja dan mulai mencumbunya,

"Sepertinya kau mengambil kesempatan, eh? Sasuke – kun?" ucap Sakura dengan mendesah tak tahan dengan perlakuan yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke disela acara malamnya.

"Di atas Tower, _oldman _mengamatimu. Ia memintaku untuk menjadi umpan, setelah itu kau akan dipaksa menandatangani surat kuasa atas Uchiha Corp untuknya" jelas Sakura.

"Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kenapa tidak telpon polisi?" ucap Sasuke menjilat dan menggigit leher Sakura.

"Ngh ... itu hal yang mustahil, polisi tidak akan mendengarkan semudah itu. Bisa saja kau langsung dibunuh olehnya" jelas Sakura.

"Dia tidak mungkin membunuhku semudah itu, bukankah dia butuh tanda tanganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Oldman _itu lebih licik daripada seekor rubah" sahut Sakura yang kemudian melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Sasuke. Lalu menyelipkan sesuatu di belakang tengkuk Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke sembari melumat bibir padat itu.

Sakura melepas lumatan Sasuke, "untuk jaga-jaga. Jika mereka muncul, mereka pasti akan menyuruhmu meletakkan tangan di belakang kepala. Aku akan membuat mereka lengah, dan saat itu tembak langsung kepala mereka dengan pistol itu" jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Cerdik," gumam Sasuke dengan seringainya. "Kau yakin? Kepala?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Mereka pasti menggunakan baju anti peluru, jika kau menembak badannya akan sia-sia" sahut Sakura. "Ke bawah meja" bisik Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, "kau ternyata ganas juga ya? Sakura-chan" ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, ternyata sia-sia memberi tahu nama samaranku" ucap Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Sakura ke bawah meja.

UCHIHA TOWER – 20:20

"Wow ... sepertinya Uchiha itu agresif, eh?" ucap _Oldman _itu sembari menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam pakaian Ino dan meremas gunung kembar sang empunya.

"Harusnya Virgo tak kalah agresifnya, tuan" ucap Ino dan mulai menciumi _The Oldman _itu.

RUANG DIREKTUR UTAMA UCHIHA CORPORATION – 20:25

Sasuke mulai menciumi Sakura lagi, namun Sakura tangkis. "Huh? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baka, kau pikir aku ke sini hanya untuk bercumbu denganmu?" ucap Sakura dan mulai menarik bagian bawah gaunnya, dan ternyata di balik gaun panjang itu tersembunyi gaun pendek agar Sakura mudah bergerak.

"OK, sekarang apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku masih memikirkan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka untuk sementara" ucap Sakura. "Aku sudah kirimkan kode pengamanan, aku harap para polisi itu bisa memecahkan kodenya" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kapan kau kirimkan kode itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sekitar 1 jam yang lalu," sahut Sakura sambil berpikir.

"Kau bercanda? 1 jam yang lalu? Berapa lama mereka dapat memecahkan kodemu? Kode apa yang kau kirim kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"T X Eta Alpha" sahut Sakura. "Sasuke, cepat buat kissmark di dadaku" ucap Sakura.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Sasuke, jangan katakan kau tak mau" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukannya aku tak mau –"

"Kalau begitu lakukan," ucap Sakura mulai menurunkan tali gaunnya.

"Tunggu! Aku – aku – aku belum siap," ucap Sasuke gugup.

Sakura tersenyum dan mendekati Sasuke perlahan, lalu mengecup bibir itu lembut. Sasuke mulai berani sekarang, ia menarik Sakura dan memperdalam ciuman itu. Lalu tangannya perlahan turun meremas kedua payudara Sakura yang berukuran cukup besar. Bibirnya mulai turun ke leher, ia memberikan beberapa kissmark di sana, lalu ditariknya jatuh tali gaun Sakura dan mulai beraksi pada payudara Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti bayi kehausan. OK, cukup. Sakura tak mau semakin terbuai dalam kegiatan ini. "Sasuke~ cukup~" ucap Sakura sembari mendorong kepala Sakura agar menjauh.

"Hmmnn ... aku masih menikmati ini" ucap Sasuke yang semakin ganas. Tangannya pun mulai berani menyibak gaun Sakura dan menyusup masuk ke dalam.

"Sasuke hentikan" ucap Sakura yang berusaha menahan diri. "Sasuke, aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau selamat. Aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan ini, berjanjilah padaku kau akan tetap hidup untukku" ucap Sakura sembari menengadahkan wajah Sasuke agar menatap matanya.

Sasuke terdiam. "Apa maksud perkataanmu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku tak yakin rencana ini berhasil sempurna sesuai yang kita harapkan. Jadi, aku –"

"Baka! Kau harus tetap hidup! Apa pun yang terjadi!" seru Sasuke dan mulai berdiri.

Sakura terdiam – takut sebenarnya melihat Sasuke marah. Sakura lalu berdiri dan mengacungkan pistol pada Sasuke. "Di belakang pilar ada 2 pistol siap pakai. Jika peluru di tengkukmu itu habis, kau bisa mengambil pistol di belakang pilar itu" ucap Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu menodongkan pistol ke arahku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau lihat apa yang akan terjadi" ucap Sakura.

UCHIHA TOWER – 21:00

"Wow, tubuh Virgo bagus juga" ucap _The Oldman_.

"Jangan berpaling dariku~" desah Ino mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tak akan, baby" ucap _The Oldman_.

Tiba-tiba segerombol wanita berbaju hitam ketat dengan pistol sudah mengepung mereka – Ino dan _The Oldman_.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak _The Oldman_.

"BINGO! Tertangkap kau, tuan~" ucap Ino dengan desahan-desahan erotisnya. "Tangkap dia!" suruh Ino dan mulai mengenakan pakaiannya.

RUANG DIREKTUR UTAMA UCHIHA CORPORATION – 21:10

'_BRAKKK!'_

"Oh, sudah dimulai ya?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum dengan benar memakai gaunnya.

"Wow!" seru 5 orang yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri dari atap.

"Letakan tanganmu di belakang kepala!" seru salah seorang dari 5 pria itu.

"Virgo, tubuhmu bagus ya."

"Wow, apa yang sudah dilakukan pria ini padamu?"

"Setelah ini aku akan mencarimu."

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita bersenang-senang?"

Ucap pria itu bergantian. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lalu mulai membenarkan gaunnya.

'_DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!'_

"Koboi Tokyo," ucap Sasuke sambil meniup ujung pistolnya. "Bagaimana? Bagus?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Wow, tembakan yang tepat" ucap Sakura.

"Aku takkan membiarkan pria-pria bejat itu menjamah dirimu Sakura," ucap Sasuke dan melepaskan jasnya lalu menutupi tubuh Sakura.

"Benarkah? Sasuke – kun?" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman jahil.

"Aku suka dirimu yang seperti itu" ucap Sasuke dan memeluk Sakura. "Aku merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku –"

"Angkat tangan!" seru para polisi. "Amankan tuan Uchiha dan – gadisnya. Lalu – hah?" ucap polisi itu terkejut bukan main mendapati kelima pria tewas dengan luka tembak di kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Ini para buronan yang paling dicari" ucap salah seorang polisi yang mengamati wajah-wajah para tersangka.

"Kalian juga harus memeriksa Uchiha Tower," ucap Sakura.

"Anda –?" tanya seorang inspektur polisi.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Agen Hunter America," ucap Sakura dan menunjukkan kartu identitasnya.

"Apa? Amerika?" ucap inspektur itu terkejut.

"Amerika?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku dan agen Hunter lainnya sudah mengincar kelompok ini. Entah kebetulan atau takdir, _The Oldman _itu menyewa mereka untuk melakukan perampokan di Uchiha Corp" jelas Sakura.

"Hunter? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Setelah lulus sekolah 5 tahun lalu, aku dan Ino pergi ke Amerika. Seorang anggota Hunter merekrut kami saat melihat kami bertarung melawan 3 perampok di bank. Katanya kami sangat berpotensi menjadi agen rahasia. Akhirnya kami setuju dan belajar di Amerika. Setelah itu kami memutuskan untuk ke Tokyo sebagai jangkauan aku dan Ino. Tak disangka kita bertemu lagi, eh? Setelah Ino mengerti permainanku, dengan keahlian yang kami dapat dari School of Hunter Amerika, Ino memberi kode Tau Xi pada agen utama di Amerika. Dengan Jet mereka terbang dari New York, mengawasi dan menangkap _The Oldman_" jelas Sakura.

"Maafkan kami, agak sulit bagi kami kode anda itu" ucap inspektur. "Sebenarnya, kami kemari karena nona resepsionis di bawah menelpon kami," lanjutnya.

"Jadi, kalian tidak bisa memecahkan kode T X Eta Alpha? Kalian harus mempelajari abjad Yunani untuk memecahkan kode itu" ucap Sakura.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dari kode itu?" tanya inspektur.

"T X Eta Alpha, T adalah Upsilon yang berlambang _u_, dan X adalah Chi yang berlambang _chi_, Eta berlambang _h_, dan Alpha adalah _a_. Dengan kata lain kode itu terbaca U – Chi – h – a," jelas Sakura.

"Hebat!" seru inspektur itu.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino.

"Aku harus pergi. Permisi" ucap Sakura dan beranjak pergi.

"Sakura, apakah kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tau iota delta alpha kappa" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu pergi bersama dengan Ino.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum, sambil memperlihatkan sedikit dadanya.

"Kau bercanda? Mengerikan juga Uchiha itu" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Tau iota delta alpha kappa," gumam Sasuke lalu terdiam. Tak lama seringai muncul di wajah Sasuke.

KEDIAMAN UCHIHA – 01:00

KAMAR UCHIHA SASUKE – 01:05

'_Kreeekkkk'_

"Ohayoo, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke terdiam di tempatnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyanya pada sosok gadis manis dengan dress di atas lutut berwarna putih, rambut merah muda panjang yang digerai indah.

"Rahasia" ucap Sakura sambil mengejipkan sebelah matanya dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibir.

_Manis _– satu kata yang ada di benak Sasuke. Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum menghampiri Sakura. "Ternyata kodemu itu mudah sekali ditebak" ucap Sasuke masih menatap Sakura. "Kau datang kemari untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum jahil. "Jangan katakan ada hal lain yang mengganggu," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng. Lalu mengaitkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, "aku di sini untukmu, karena aku dengar hatimu memanggilku" ucap Sakura lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke dan menarik Sakura dalam dekapannya dan menciumi Sakura. "Kita lanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda" ucapnya lalu menarik Sakura ke atas tempat tidur dan memulai malam mereka.

**~ F I N ~**


End file.
